Preppy Pants & Pumpkin Pie
by Llmav
Summary: In which Austin stuffs Ally.


**A/N; HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**

**This is my last holiday fic. I can't believe its almost been a year since I started writing. I guess time does fly when you're having fun.**

**I love you guys, thank you so much for reading my stories and for always (at least most of the time) giving me so much incredible and positive feedback. I'm so very thankful for all of you. **

**RJ, I'm especially thankful for you, and for your help with the plot of this fic, and pretty much any other fic that I have ever written, I love you more than pumpkin spice and I hope you had an awesome Thanksgiving.**

**(Oh, and I will post the Halloween fic at some point. I'm to OCD not to, since I've written a fic for _every_ other holiday. It will be up soonish.)**

She was singing along to the holiday music that was loudly blasting out of the small car speaker, her petite body almost instinctively bopping along to the overly cheery tune, almost literally bouncing off of the seat as she quickly drove the short distance over to the nearby Moon residence.

She couldn't help it, she couldn't sit still, it wasn't her fault, she was simply too excited, too giddy, thrilled even.

It was Thanksgiving, and she was _clearly_ in the holiday mood.

It had been kind of a rushed decision, really, for her to spend the family-oriented holiday with the Moons.

Her mom had cancelled her trip to come home and visit her, last minute, _of_ _course_, due to some unusual and unidentified gorilla related emergency, and although she was a little disappointed, she wasn't necessarily surprised.

It wasn't exactly the first time something like that happened.

Her dad had already made plans to go out of town, on some giraffe or elephant or rhinoceros painting convention, she didn't quite know because she hadn't really been paying attention, as her father's odd hobbies had since long stopped to interest her enough for her to actually memorize any details concerning his various and very odd adventures.

She knew that she _could_ have accepted Trish's unspoken invitation, the De La Rosa family generally considered her a second daughter and had an open door policy when it came to her visiting, and she knew that she would have a good time over there, but...

And she knew that she _could_ have accepted Dez's loudly spoken invitation, although she wasn't a hundred percent sure his was a sincere one and besides, she wasn't certain that she was up for the experimental recipes that she knew for a fact would be served at the Wade's household, although Didi would be there and she knew she would therefore have a great time, but...

But but but.

The Moons would have that _one_ thing on the menu that the others undoubtedly wouldn't have.

Austin.

Was it normal for her heart to beat just a little bit faster just by _thinking_ about his name?

Ok, fine, maybe she was thinking about a few other things of his too, but whatever.

Austin.

Austin Moon.

Her _boyfriend_.

Last time they had dated, it hadn't really lasted long (or more accurately, shorter than a semi-bad cold) and everyone (including her) had been kind of heartbroken about it.

But this time around, things were different.

This time, it was for real.

They had been dating for a couple of months, keeping it a secret to everyone else, as the devil (also known as record label owner Jimmy Starr) had made it painstakingly clear that he wouldn't approve of such a relationship, even dropping very unsubtle hints that he would very unsubtly drop Austin from his label if anything romantic was to happen between them.

So that left no choice but for them to sneak around (they didn't trust neither their friends nor their families to keep quiet) as not being together simply wasn't an option.

They were _so_ drawn to each other, almost as if they were attached to each others hips by an invisible yet indestructible bungee cord, and the harder they fought to stay apart, the faster the mysterious ways of the universe pulled them back together, crashing them into each other, forcefully, again and again, until both of them had finally realized that there was no point in trying to run away.

They belonged together.

She wasn't completely sure of whether they were going to be able to keep their hands off of each other while being under the same roof for a full 24 hours, though.

Keeping their relationship a secret wasn't exactly easy.

They had almost been caught on a few occasions, the closest call that one time when Dez had walked in on them while they were making out in the practice room, by the piano, of course, both of them awkwardly lying to the redhead, telling him that she had had something stuck in her mouth and that Austin was trying to remove it. With his tongue.

Good thing it had been Dez and not Trish. Or her dad.

She parked outside the garage of the large, white house, soon ringing the doorbell and the cheesy sound of some sort of holiday jingle immediately filled the comfortable, warmish, early afternoon air, her small bag dangling over her shoulder as she moved.

She had just thrown a few things together as she was not just spending the day, but she was also going to sleep over (in the guest room, of course), as nobody had wanted her to be alone on Thanksgiving night, and she _really_ didn't mind.

She almost laughed out loud when he opened the door, swinging it wide almost instantly, as if he had been standing behind it waiting for her, a ridiculous smile plastered all over his handsome face and an equally ridiculous outfit plastered all over his tall body.

_Clearly_, his mother had dressed him.

She shouldn't be surprised.

It wasn't that he didn't look handsome, because he did, effortlessly wearing a nice button down shirt layered underneath a soft v-neck sweater, but he looked more like something out of a Ralph Lauren ad than the up and coming pop star that he undoubtedly was.

And he was wearing preppy pants, pants that she immediately wanted to get him out of, pants that were tight in all the right places and strangely, she somehow felt her mouth almost water upon the sight of them, and him, and it was _not_ because of the teasing aroma of the soon-to-be Thanksgiving feast that slowly but surely tickled her nostrils through the cracked open door.

"Nice _pants_." She could tell that he had to keep from laughing, as well.

"Thanks. Nice _dress_." She knew that _he_ meant it.

She _was_ wearing a nice dress, a dress that was now coincidentally matching the slight color of her slowly reddening cheeks, a result of the fact that his eyes were unashamedly running over and massaging every single part of her body.

Was eye massage a thing? If not, it should be. It felt amazing.

He stepped to the side, slightly so, for her to enter the house, allowing her about as much space as would be needed for a tiny squirrel to pass by, and she was unfortunately, accidentally and _absolutely_ on purpose rubbing her whole body up against his as she walked passed him and into the nicely decorated and narrow hallway.

She was pretty sure that he let out a small noise, reminiscent of a mumbled curse mixed with a groan, before he grabbed her and embraced her from behind, then quickly flipping her around before pushing her back into the very nearby wall, then kissing her until she couldn't breath.

She was pretty sure that she would _never_ get tired of the taste of him.

He broke away, for a second, proceeding to mumbling low whispers into her neck. "I missed you so much."

She almost giggled. "I just saw you _yesterday_."

"So?"

He had a point. A good one. She had missed him too. _Way_ too much.

He was running his nose against her neck, planting small kisses along the sensitive skin and she felt goosebumps forming, _everywhere, _

"I need to be _alone_ with you." His voice already sounded a bit strained, his mouth soon finding hers again and she couldn't have enough of him.

They hadn't been...together for a few days, maybe a week, as she had been busy at the store and he had been busy recording a few new songs that they had written together, and _each_ and _every_ single time that they _had_ found the time to see each other, other people had insisted on rudely disturbing their awesome twosomeness.

"Austin, was that Ally at the door?" His mother's voice cut through the thick air, not like a knife but a freaking missile, instantly killing the mood and effectively blowing up the apparent plans that they both clearly had had of fucking each other's brains out up against the wall in his parents hallway.

Right.

Right right right.

They _weren't_ alone, they _weren't_ the two starring actors in some badly written porno, they were at his house, about to have a family Thanksgiving dinner.

He somehow made it difficult to remember things.

"Yes, mom. We'll be right in." He attacked her lips again for a minute, before _she_ broke away and started to make her way into the house. "Behave."

She walked in front of him, just the way she preferred as she was very well aware of the fact that the tight dress was hugging her ass like a goddamn insane asylum jacket, and quite fittingly so as she really didn't mind driving him crazy.

It was kind of fun. Lots of fun.

She greeted his parents, who were waiting for them in the luxurious living room, and she almost laughed, again, when she saw them.

His parents had a penchant for ridiculousness, and prep, and, apparently, they were _all_ wearing matching and impeccably color-coordinated outfits in honor of the festive, small get-together.

Again, she shouldn't be surprised.

She loved his parents, in a "thank-God-they're-not-mine" type of way.

Mimi greeted her with a warm hug, followed by a matching one from Mike, and she soon found herself siting down on the large leather couch, a refreshing beverage in her hand as his mother alternated cooking with playing the role of the perfect hostess, chit-chatting about anything and everything, while Austin was pretending to be talking to his dad a few feet away, while stealing long looks from her from across the room.

Long looks, hot looks, looks that soon turned into an intense session of eye fucking while his mother was back in the kitchen, and for a second she was worried that his father might notice. She quickly realized that her concern was unfounded, though, as Mike was too wrapped up in talking about how successful the mattress store was to really be paying attention to anything else.

Both set of grandparents arrived, just a few minutes later and just a few minutes apart, and she couldn't pretend that it didn't kind of hurt a bit that he had to introduce her as a "good friend", but she knew it was necessary.

Sigh.

His grandparents all seemed nice, and after a couple of minutes of conversation and polite small talk, Mimi announced that it was finally time to eat.

They entered the dining room, in a line, like ants heading towards an enormous cube of sugar and she realized that she was hungry. Starving, even.

The table was nicely decorated, perhaps a little over the top, but she wouldn't have expected anything else as they were, after all, the mattress king and queen, and they were generally determined to live like said royalty.

She was suddenly very much in the holiday spirit, as she was thankful that her and Austin were being seated right next to each other.

Close to each other.

So very close.

And too close was _far_ from gross.

The food looked delicious, almost as delicious as Austin. Almost.

Mike welcomed them all and then they dug in, and she could focus on the food for about a minute and a half before she coincidentally looked over at Austin and then she couldn't tear her eyes away.

He wasn't just eating, he was _devouring_ the food, making almost orgasmic faces along with small humming noises and she was pretty sure that if it was possible to cum from simply _watching_ someone else, she was well on her way of doing so.

He suddenly noticed that she was watching him, and he smiled and leaned in towards her, pretending to be reaching for the mashed potatoes, going for a second plate while whispering something in her ear.

"You _know_ that we are going to sneak off up to my room as soon as dinner is over."

She nodded, the excitement from earlier (in reference to both her mood and her body) resurfacing and suddenly, the only thing she was craving was him.

He _looked_ so good.

And he _sounded_ so good.

He even freaking _smelled_ good, the light scent of his cologne mixing with the smell of the food and she started to feel slightly intoxicated despite her non-alcoholic drink.

She started to eat again, realizing that it might come off as rude of she didn't, and she was pretty sure she was making orgasmic faces too. The food was _good_.

Austin was looking at her and smiled, gesturing towards her lips, so she licked them, slowly, encircling them a few times while licking up the lingering cranberry sauce and she could see him swallow hard, his Adam's apple moving, and suddenly she got the odd craving for fruit.

The feast continued and she was insanely jealous of the turkey that he was currently devouring, his mouth making love to the juicy meat in mouthfuls and she, too, wanted some meat, alright. Possibly in her mouth. And in other places.

"You have some stuffing...right there." He was gesturing towards his cheek.

Crap, she was a mess. Nothing new there, though.

She reached for her cheek, removing the food and soon sucking her finger clean, discretely letting it slide in and out between her wet lips a few times while not breaking eye contact with him, and he looked like he was almost in physical pain.

"_Better_?" Yep. Driving him crazy was fun.

He just nodded slightly, giving her an almost warning look, before he broke eye contact.

It was getting harder by the minute for her not to not touch him, their legs periodically rubbing up against each other under the long and nicely embroidered table cloth.

Fuck.

She really, _really_ wanted to touch him.

He was still eating something (green beans? Yams? She wasn't sure, she really couldn't focus) and as he let out a small sound of contentment, she couldn't control herself anymore, but was finally letting her hand run along his thick thigh, the thigh that she couldn't think of a better use for than to have wrapped around her own, and she could feel his legs and perhaps his whole body jerk in response to her touch.

She ran her hand upwards, noticing that something else was getting harder by the minute, too, soon pressing the palm of her hand into his hard cock, slowly and repeatedly.

A small noise escaped his mouth. "Mmmmm..."

"What's that, honey?" His mother sounded genuinely interested, maybe because none of them had been speaking much throughout the dinner.

"This..._turkey_ is...so..._so_...good."

Mimi nodded in agreement and continued to eat while _she_ continued to press her hand in to him, into the material of the preppy pants, the preppy pants that she was pretty sure he was going to cum in if she didn't stop.

She looked at him and smiled, an innocent smile that he didn't return as her hand was still wrapped around his caged dick, and his eyes were already darkened by what she could only assume to be an intricate mix of hornyness and love.

"Let me get the pumpkin pie ready." His mom moved to stand up.

"Actually, please Mimi, let me help." She noticed that she sounded eager.

"Oh Thank you, Ally."

It was the polite thing to do. That, and she needed a break, from herself, or she would end up giving him a handjob under the table, across from his elderly grandfather.

He seemed to be halfway deaf, but she was pretty certain that he would notice _that_.

Austin tended to be loud.

She rose, putting down the to-the-table cloth matching napkin before exiting the dining room and immediately entering the adjacent kitchen through the swinging wooden door.

She was pretty sure that not more than ten seconds had passed until the door flew open behind her, and she smiled to herself before feeling something, _someone_, embracing her, from behind, almost violently so, immediately pushing her forward towards the refrigerator.

He flipped her around right before they got there, caging her in against the oversized metal surface, her back pressing into a Thanksgiving art project that he must have made like ten years prior, his face in her personal space and all she could think of was other things of his being inside a very different type of personal space.

"What are you doing in here?"

"I spilled some gravy on my shirt. Im here to wash it off. I told them you could give me a _hand_." He pointed to a very small stain on his sweater before he reached to pull it off over his head, throwing it on the counter, leaving him in the button down and she kind of wanted to rip that off of him as well.

"Now, what the fuck do you think _you're_ doing?" He was back to caging her in, his voice almost hiss-like, and he still looked turned on as fuck yet just a little bit angry.

_Mmmmmmmm_.

"What?" Hers sounded like sugar. Sweet, sweet sugar.

"Don't try to act all _innocent_."

"I don't know what your _talking_ about. Now move, I need to get the dessert ready. I'm still hungry. Don't you want a piece of pie?"

She tried to move, but he pushed her back, slamming her back the refrigerator door.

"The only piece I want anything of is your ass."

She almost laughed, but he looked so serious and he wasn't moving, just standing there, too close and breathing on her for a few seconds while looking her straight in the eyes.

"What are you doing?" She couldn't stop herself from smiling, as he managed to look sexy and adorable all in one, that sort of weird combination that she was pretty certain that he was the only boy-man in the entire freaking galaxy able to pull off.

"I'm trying _not_ to kiss you, because if I do, I'm pretty sure in won't be able to stop."

She noticed that he was breathing hard, his face so close to hers that his breath was tickling her face and he was still getting closer by the second, and she knew he was about to lose control, so _naturally_, she moved in and planted her mouth on his, letting her tongue teasingly run over his lips, tasting, licking, until he groaned and kissed her back, his tounge rough and deep in her mouth and his hands immediately all over her body.

For a few blissful seconds, she forgot where they were. And how to breath.

And then she remembered.

"Austin...we...can't...do...this...here. Let's sneak off to your room after the dessert like you said."

He laughed, but it didn't sound genuine. "I can't fucking wait until then."

"Austin, please, your family is waiting outside and..."

He interrupted her. "I'm sorry, I just can't control myself around you. I want you _all_ the time, it's really kind of annoying".

"I feel the same way." It was the truth. "But we can't do...it, not _here_."

"I'll either fuck you here, over there on the counter, or out in the dining room on top of the dining room table, for my parents and grandparents to see. It's your choice."

Well fuck.

She smiled, slowly, agreeingly. "We'll have to be quick."

"I don't see that as being a problem." His large hands were already under her dress as he spoke, trailing up her legs and in between them, pulling down her underwear, the flimsy material soon swimming on the floor and his long fingers pushing into and swimming in her.

"Fuck, Ally, you're wet."

She had been wet pretty much since he had opened the front door for her, but whatever.

He kissed her again as his fingers were now moving faster and faster in and out of her, his incredibly hard cook pressing into her thigh and she moved to unbutton his pants, his preppy pants, pulling them down to around his knees, sliding his truck boxers down with them, before grabbing his dick, then stroking him, rapidly, it growing even harder in her hand before he removed his fingers from inside of her and moved her hand, as well.

"There's really no time for that." He was definitely hissing now.

She nodded as he lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist as he walked them over to the nearby marble countertop, kissing her for another minute before putting her down and quickly turning her around, her feet on the floor as he was bending her over the counter and pulling up her dress. Her now bare ass was in the air, her hands were resting on the cold stone counter, and he didn't wait for more than a millisecond before she felt him position himself and push into her, in one quick, hard movement, as if she was the turkey, he was the chef and his dick was the mouth-watering stuffing.

Her wetness immediately engulfed him, and she had to cover her mouth with one of her own hands in an attempt to at least _try _to keep quiet.

He wasn't even pretending to hold back, pounding her hard and fast, shamelessly fucking her on the kitchen counter, with his whole family just a few feet away. The thought, the possibility, of someone walking in at any second was clearly present in her mind, but she didn't have it in her to care as she currently had other things in her that she cared much more for.

_Fuck_, he was good.

He was still going fast, his movements growing more disorganized as he continue d to move in and out of her, rapidly,a almost as if he was completely losing control, and she could tell that he was already close to cumming undone, his breaths getting louder and louder as one of his hands moved from her hip to in between her legs, finding her clit and rubbing, massaging, his dick still hitting her hard and deep.

"Cum for me Ally, let me feel that wet pussy of yours, let my dick know how good I'm making you feel."

"How is it coming along in there?" This time, not even his mother's voice could kill the mood.

"Give us another minute, the...stain...is...a...bit...stubborn." His voice was uneven, and she almost laughed and moaned at the same time.

Oh, and it was _cumming_ along, alright.

His fingers were still on her, his dick still in her, as she came undone, violently biting her lip in an effort to keep quiet, her pussy vibrating around him in orgasmic hugs and he followed, filling her completely with his _very_ own brand of stuffing in a few, rough, not completely quiet thrusts.

She pulled down her dress and gathered her underwear from off the floor before turning to him. "We have to get back out there."

He nodded. "I'll grab the pie if you wash off the stain real quick."

He grabbed the pie from the refrigerator, placing it on the counter as she was washing off the sweater by the sink.

It didn't take more than a few seconds. Thirty at max.

"Perfect." She sounded pleased as she hung it to dry over one of the close by, small chairs.

"Sure is." she noticed that he was looking right at her.

"Ready?"

He nodded. "I'm not sure of how I'm supposed to keep my hands off of you, though."

He clearly couldn't keep his _lips_ away from her, either, kissing her deeply while they were making their way towards the dining room, only letting go of her a millisecond before he pushed the kitchen door open and they reentered the dining room.

And that's when she realized that neither of them had brought the pie, and she quickly turned back around, almost blushing at the sight of the counter she had been bent over not more than a few minutes prior.

She would never look at that kitchen, _a_ kitchen, the same way again.

She returned, with the pie this time around, but everyone was so full that they hardly made a dent in the amazing but large pie, the filing as delicious as she had envisioned, and yet it wasn't even _close_ to the best treat she had had that afternoon.

"Do you want another piece, Ally?" Mimi was still being the perfect hostess.

"No thank you, I'm full." _Of_ _your_ _son's_..._stuffing_.

"That was so very good."

She nodded, agreeing with his grandmother's statement while once again looking straight at Austin, and they both knew that the _exact_ same thing could be said for their impromptu kitchen fucking.

It had been a good...dinner.

Happy Thanksgiving, indeed.

...

It was dark.

Where _was_ she?

Oh, right. She was still over at the Moon's, and hence, _she_ was kind of over the moon.

And also, perhaps, coincidentally, she wanted to be _under_ a Moon.

She was suddenly wide awake, stirring in the very comfortable bed, not being able to tell what time it was as the heavy, floor length curtains were pulled together tight across the large windows, hindering any outside light from entering the spacious guest room.

She was kind of disappointed over the fact that she was alone in the large bed, though.

She had sort of counted on and hoped for him to cum and wake her up.

She was quickly analyzing the pros and cons of sneaking over to his room, but soon giving up on the pointless list, as the prospect of seeing him greatly outweighed _any_ possible cons.

She got out of bed, quickly making her way towards the door, slowly opening it in an attempt to be as quiet as possible, then swiftly exiting the room before running face first into a tall shadow, a shadow that wasn't made out of air but quite possibly brick.

Ouch.

Brick-boy laughed, quietly, as he embraced her. "Hey there."

She whispered back. "What are you doing here?"

"I was coming to see you."

She smiled in the darkness. By now, they were usually on the same page.

He leaned down, or maybe she reached up, either was they kissed and although she was _pretty_ sure that he had intended for it to be a quick peck, his tongue ended up lingering in her mouth while her fingers were interweaving with the strands of his just-perfect-length hair, her back soon pressed against the closed guest room door while he was attacking her neck, in small nibbles, his hand inside her sleep tee, eagerly cupping her breast, his long fingers playing with her already hard nipples.

"_Fuck_, Ally, I want to fuck you on every single surface of this house."

She was very certain that she wouldn't have a problem with that.

His kiss deepened, and his hips were moving in towards hers in small circular motions, effectively dry humping her against the door, although she was _anything_ but dry.

It was pretty quiet, a distant, muffled snoring noise and the small sound of their lips moving against each other's all that could be heard in the dark hallway, until a loudish, growling sound almost echoed out into the narrow space, quickly followed by another one.

He broke away, reluctantly.

"What was that?"

"Me. My stomach. I guess I'm hungry again."

"How is that even _possible_?" How he could _always_ eat was a mystery to her.

She couldn't really see him but she just knew that he shrugged.

"Are you up for a nighttime snack? That pumpkin pie is calling my name."

She knew that _he_ was definitely _up_ for it. She could feel it.

"Why not?" She _did_ love pumpkin pie. But who in their right mind didn't?

They were soon walking downstairs, hand in hand, and she realized that it was most likely still nighttime as it was pitch dark outside.

They entered the kitchen, and he headed straight for the refrigerator, pulling it open and the small light reflected off of his body, off of his only-wearing-tee-and-boxers body, and she could see that he smiled as he reached for the pie.

Suddenly, _she_ was hungry as well, so so hungry, although what _she_ was craving was another round of a very specific brand of stuffing.

"_Sweet_. Let's eat by the dining room table."

She nodded and they were about the exit the kitchen once again when she remembered something.

"Hold on."

She walked back to the refrigerator, grabbing a can of whipped cream out of it before kicking it back closed with her bare foot.

"Now, _this_ will be delicious."

They sat down in the almost completely dark dining room, side by side, before he spoke again.

"We forgot spoons." He laughed and moved to stand up, but she pulled him back by the arm, and he willfully sat back down on the chair.

"I don't think we'll need them."

She stuck her finger into the pie, the delicious pie, swirling it around before raising it towards his close by and awaiting lips, letting her fingers slide in and out of his mouth a few times as he groaned while licking her clean.

"_Mmmmmm_. _My_ turn." He mimicked her actions, perfectly and to a tee, feeding her a small taste of the pie with his lengthy finger and they repeated a few times, taking turns feeding each other, before he grabbed her and kissed her, pulling her towards him and she stood up, soon straddling him on the wooden chair, her legs wrapped around his body and her lips wrapped around his mouth.

She broke away five, ten, thirty? minutes later.

"I thought you were _hungry_."

"I _am_, but now I'm kind of in the mood for something even sweeter than that pie."

They kissed, or maybe made out, for a few more minutes, and she really wasn't completely sure how, but she was suddenly halfway naked, her pajama shirt thrown in a mess on the floor and her bare breasts basically in his face, him licking her neck, her collarbone, making his way down...

She reached to remove his shirt, as well, and it soon joined hers on the floor and they kissed again, before he gently pushed her off of him, making her stand up and then surprised her by removing her underwear in one harsh pull.

And then she was naked. In the dining room.

He surprised her, again, when he reached for and pulled off the nice table cloth, quickly throwing it into the corner across the room, before grabbing her and pushing her down, pressing her back into the wood of the rectangular dining room table.

He positioned himself in between her legs, reaching for the nearby can of whipped cream, letting a small stream of the white substance hit her neck before he immediately leaned down and licked it up, hovering over her as his wet tongue was effectively cleaning her hot skin, and they both moaned in unison.

He continued, swirling some whipped cream over her naked chest, leaning down to lick it up, slowly, thoroughly, sucking her hard nipples in to his wet mouth, playing with them, teasing them with the tip of his tongue, before he made a long cream trail down her body, a trail reaching from her neck down to her hips.

He began licking his way down, _all_ the way down, her whole body responding to his touch, _some_ parts more than others and she struggled to keep quiet.

And he was still making his way down. Way, way down.

"_This_ is what I wanted to do to you at dinner last night."

And then his head, his _mouth_, was in between her legs.

The first lick was slow and teasing, his tongue soon speeding up as he started to eat her out on his parents' dining room table, as if _she _was the delicious pie, the very early morning light now seeping in through the nearby window and she couldn't stop looking at his face, as _he_ now looked like he was _actually_ having an orgasm.

Clearly, _she_ was even better than the tasty Thanksgiving food.

He groaned. "_Fuuuuuuuck_, you taste good."

He added a finger, sliding it into her without her pussy giving him any type of resistance, his lips soon back on her clit, around her clit, in her, everywhere, eating, drinking, massaging, savoring, thoroughly exploring her pussy with his tongue and his mouth, licking her again and again until he made her cum, her back arching off of the wood as she was pulling on his hair, and he didn't stop licking her, effectively prolonging her orgasm and she was praying that his parents were heavy sleepers as there was absolutely _no_ way she could keep quiet.

He continued to pump her with his finger until she finished, her high rippling throughout her body as she continued to cum all over his face.

_Ahhhhhhhhh_.

"_My_ turn." Her voice sounded kind of funny as she moved to get up, intent on returning the favor, but he pushed her back down, almost harshly so.

"_Trust_ me, I would _love_ that, but there is absolutely _no_ way that I'm not going to fuck you right now."

He pulled down and stepped out of his boxers before he moved her closer towards him, sliding her down the table by pulling her by the hips, his hard and towering dick soon perfectly aligned with her very wet pussy, and in one hard shove, he was back inside of her, holding her body still by her hips, staying still deep inside of her for a second before starting to move, slowly, thrusting in and out a few times, increasing her wetness even further, although she had been sure that that was not possible.

He sped up, gradually, his fingers now digging into her hips, her legs wrapped around his waist, pushing him deeper inside of her by locking her feet behind his back, and she was well on her way to cumming again when he suddenly stopped moving and she whined in protest.

He smirked as he undid her legs from around his waist and lifted them up, moving them up, until her small feet were resting on his broad shoulders, before he continued to fuck her hard and heavenly on his parents' dining room table, his dick now hitting her even deeper. He was going slow, thrusting into her, over and over, and _over_, hard and amazingly, while his curses grew louder with each passing second.

"Quiet." She lifted her hand to try cover his mouth, but she couldn't reach and he moved his hand and covered hers instead.

"This _is_ me being quiet. Now, _you_ be quiet."

He moved again, hitting her hard, very hard, letting his finger slide into her mouth to help her keep quiet as she failed miserably, moving it at the same rhythm as his amazing dick was moving in and out of her wet pussy.

"Fuck..._fuck_...FUCK". She could tell that he was getting close.

And so was she.

A few more hard thrusts and she came, again, her feet curling up against his neck, her pussy vibrating around him, squeezing him tight and he pounded her a few more times before he let go, as well, exploding inside of her, hard, filling her with his own white substance, her mouth still full be his finger, _his_ mouth full of semi-whispered profanities that rang out into the room like an incredibly inappropriate, holiday soundtrack.

It took them a couple of minutes to catch their equally heavy breaths, and then they got up, quickly getting redressed, before walking back upstairs, and he followed her to the guest room and then into it.

"You're going to stay in here?" She really, _really_ wanted him to.

They had never _slept_ together before.

And she couldn't think of anything else she wanted to do more.

He nodded, a small smile once again on his face as he walked them over to the bed, pushing her down on it and in to it, then spooning his body around hers from behind before wrapping the comfy comforter around them.

She was pretty sure that that was what heaven would be like.

They just laid there, sharing the space and each other's body heat, their disproportionate bodies somehow a perfect match, and she thought that he had already fallen asleep when she felt his arms tightening even a bit _more_ around her.

"You know what I'm the most thankful for?" His voice was a soft whisper.

She shook her head. "Pancakes?"

She could feel him rather than hear him laugh, his body shaking slightly behind her.

"_Yes_, but no."

"Dez?"

"Well, _yeah_, but not as much as I'm thankful for you."

"Me too."

He didn't let her go, squeezing her if possibly even tighter, as she fell asleep in his bulky arms.

...

She woke up, startlingly, from a loudish knock on the door.

"Ally, do you want some breakfast?" Mimi sounded as cheery as the previous day.  
>Or maybe, if possible, even more so.<p>

Wow.

Was it _really_ morning already?

She moved, or tried to, realizing that two huge arms were still tightly wrapped around her.

"Sure, yes, please, but I'm not dressed."

"Just come on down when you're ready. I'm going to try to wake up Austin now."

Shit.

"I...I can go and get him if you want." She sounded like she was slightly in panic, but hopefully Mimi didn't know her well enough to be able to tell.

She could hear him giggle under the cover right next to her.

"Perfect, Ally, thank you, see you guys downstairs in a bit then."

She moved to get out of bed, but he wouldn't let go of her.

"We have to get up. Your mom is waiting for us."

"But I don't _want_ to."

"Come on."

"Nope."

"Well, _I'm_ getting up." She tried to move.

"I guess you can _try_." He was holding her in an even tighter grip, and they play wrestled for a minute, her clearly not standing a chance but he was gracious enough to give in and complainingly allowed her to leave the comfy bed before he did as well.

She got dressed, and he ran by his room to put on some pants, before they walked downstairs, greeting his mom good morning and soon once again sitting down by the dining room table.

His mom was chattering away, as per usual, and she couldn't help but yawning, not because of what Mimi was saying, but because of the lack of sleep.

They had ended up checking off a few more house surfaces throughout the early morning.

"Did you sleep ok, Ally?" Mimi sounded concerned.

Given that she hadn't really slept, like at all, she wasn't sure of how she was supposed to answer that, but she nodded anyways.

Despite the lack of sleep, she had had a _very_ good night.

"By the way, Austin, do you know what happened to the table cloth?"

He shook his head. Slowly. While looking at _her_.

Crap.

They had forgotten to clean up after they had..._finished_ the previous night.

Or more accurately, morning.

"It was thrown in the corner over there. All wrinkled, I had to iron it again. And the pumpkin pie from yesterday was out here on the table. And there were crumbs _everywhere_. Did you come down her and eat in your sleep again?"

"I...I guess so."

He wasn't necessarily lying.

He _had_ eaten. And he _had_ gone down. And he _had_ cum.

They shared another quick look.

Oh, it had been a _good_ night.

His mom just sighed and exited the dining room, returning not a full minute later, with a huge plate of hot pancakes.

Homemade pancakes.

Of course.

She could tell that Austin was almost literally drooling.

Of course.

Mimi sighed. "I'm sorry, Ally, but we're apparently out of whipped cream. I guess Austin ate it all last night. Does syrup work for you?"

She nodded, trying not to laugh. "Of course, Mimi, thank you."

She served herself, Austin already making weird noises next to her, and _just_ as she took the first bite, she felt a huge hand slowly trailing up her leg from underneath the table.

She smiled as she spread her legs open.

It was _clearly_ going to be a good _morning_, as well.


End file.
